Chicken (disambiguation)
The term chicken can have the following meanings in FarmVille: * Chicken: A white egg-laying animal, available as a gift or from White Mystery Eggs. * Category:Chicken: A class of animals of varying colors available through a variety of means in the game Chickens are a class of animals available in FarmVille. Available in a variety of breeds and colors, Chickens may be purchased from the market, received as gifts from neighbors, or obtained from mystery eggs. Collecting Eggs Chickens produce eggs once every 24 hours. Unlike crops, chickens' eggs do not "wither", and may be collected at any time after they are ready - even several days, weeks, or months later. Chicken Coops Chickens may be contained in a Chicken Coop, which may be purchased from the market for 5000 Farm Coins. Chicken coops convey several advantages to the farmer: * The farmer may collect eggs from all of the chickens contained in it with two clicks, instead of needing to individually collect from each chicken. * A chicken coop enables the chicken in it to produce Mystery Eggs (see below) * When fully expanded and filled, chicken coops store more chickens in less space than the farmer would be able to otherwise. When initially purchased, the chicken coop can hold 20 chickens. Through use of the game's storage system, this can be increased to a big coop, which holds 40 chickens, and then to a huge coop, which holds 60 chickens. Players may have no more than one chicken coop per farm. Initially it was possible, by exploiting a bug in the game's code, to obtain more than one, but this bug has been fixed. Zynga has indicated that it regards such methods as cheating, and that players caught with more than one chicken coop risk losing the extra coop (along with all chickens housed in it) and/or possible cancellation of their FarmVille account. Mystery Eggs Some types of chickens also produce mystery eggs. Chickens only produce mystery eggs when contained in a chicken coop, and there are two ways a farmer can receive a mystery egg: # After a farmer fertilizes one of his neighbors' farms, he may feed their chickens (if the neighbor has a chicken coop). By doing so, there is a chance of discovering mystery eggs in the coop. If mystery eggs are found, the farmer receives one as a gift, and has the opportunity of placing the rest on his wall for his neighbors to claim. The owner of the coop receives nothing. The chance of finding a mystery egg in this manner is dependent upon the size of the coop - a normal coop offers a 10% chance of finding a mystery egg, with the chance increasing to 20% for a big coop and 30% for a huge coop. # When a farmer collects eggs from his own chicken coop, there is a chance that mystery eggs will be found. If mystery eggs are found, the farmer does not get to keep any of them, but is offered the chance to place a notice on his wall so his neighbors may claim them. The chance of finding a mystery egg in this manner ios 1.5% for each chicken in the coop, up to a maximum of 90% chance for a completely filled huge coop. Each farmer may find a maximum of one mystery egg per day in his own coop, although he may find multiple eggs per day in neighbors' coops. The color of the mystery eggs discovered depends on the type(s) of chickens in the coop. A farmer with only golden chickens in his coop will find only golden mystery eggs, for example, while a farmer with 20 brown chickens and 40 black chickens will have a 33% chance of finding a brown mystery egg and a 67% chance of finding a black mystery egg. Breeds There are several breeds available in the game: Note that breeds marked as "infertile" do not produce mystery eggs, and cannot be placed in chicken coops, although they do produce regular eggs. List of Chicken Themed Items * Chicken-Themed Items in FarmVille Category:Animal Category:Chicken